


Roar

by VenteraVoluica



Series: Wonder Trade [3]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Barbed Penis, Consensual Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Male Pokemon/Female Human, Pokephilia, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 01:15:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16052429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenteraVoluica/pseuds/VenteraVoluica
Summary: Violet forgot what she'd heard about a certain feature of feline Pokemon...





	Roar

"Oh, a fire type!" Violet said happily as a Pyroar popped out of the pokeball she'd received in her most recent Wonder Trade. Pyroar didn't seem particularly interested in his new trainer as he sat down and began to wash his paws. She only had a few gym badges and this Pokemon was already too high of a level to listen to her, but that didn't mean she couldn't have some fun with him before she threw back into the Wonder Trade...

Violet quickly slid off her Team Magma uniform shorts and her panties, then got down on her hands and knees. After a few minutes of waiting she was starting to feel stupid. Maybe not all male Pokemon were into mating with female humans. This one didn't seem to be interested, anyway, even though she was presenting herself to him in a way that he should understand her intentions.

Just when she was about to give up and stand back up, she felt Pyroar's hot breath against the back of her thigh. She hadn't even heard him walk across the room!

The Pokemon gave a tentative sniff. Then sniffed again to confirm. Yes, this under-qualified trainer who wouldn't possibly be able to command him in battle was _really, actually_ offering herself up to him to be mated.

Pyroar wasted no time in taking her up on that offer, moving overtop of her and shoving his hard spiky cock into her waiting hole.

It wasn't until the moment she was penetrated that Violet remembered what she'd heard about feline Pokemon's penises - they were covered from tip to base in hard spines which were spaced about 1 centimeter apart from each. Despite sounding like it would be painful, the "spikes" were blunt and their purpose was to arouse/pleasure the female.

And oh boy, she didn't know how it felt to a female Pokemon, but those spikes were definitely stimulating Violet's inner walls in a way that was nothing but pleasure. She moaned as Pyroar began to hump into her with quick rough thrusts, those spikes sliding and scraping against her pussy walls like nothing she'd ever felt before. She'd already been aroused at just the idea of fucking a random Pokemon from Wonder Trade, and had been slick enough to take Pyroar's cock in easily, but now with the extra stimulation from his spikes, she could feel herself getting wetter with every thrust and it wasn't long before she felt her hot feminine cream dripping down her thighs where it leaked from her pussy every time her mate pulled his cock out even slightly.

He began humping even faster, the spikes on the underside of his cock brushing against her clit with every thrust, and Violet cried out as her walls spasmed and tightened around Pyroar's cock. Her mate roared loudly and Violet thought she felt a hot spurt of fluid inside her, but he continued thrusting at a frenetic pace, making her wonder whether he had actually come or not.

She moaned and whined as Pyroar continued to pump into her overstimulated body and it wasn't long before he coaxed a second orgasm out of her, her walls clamping and fluttering around that hard thick spiky dick, which was still thrusting into her at a strong rapid pace. Another gush of fluid flowed down her thighs, but Violet still didn't know whether partner had actually come or if it was just more of her own feminine juices, the production of which his spikes had sent into overdrive.

She found out a few moments later, as a third orgasm crashed over her - her strongest one yet, making her scream as all of the muscles in her body locked up and her pussy walls clenched so hard around her mate's cock that she thought she might pass out from the pleasure - when she felt a hot, fiery, unmistakable burst of fire type Pokemon semen being unleashed within her. She cried out again at the feeling of hot seed flooding her pussy.

Then her partner pulled out of her and stalked away to a corner of the room. As she collapsed to the floor in a huge puddle of her own cream, their combined juices leaking out of her well-fucked hole, Pyroar calmly went back to washing his paws as if nothing had even happened.

Violet thought to herself before she passed out, _Yeah, that was fun, but I don't like this Pokemon's attitude. He's got to go_.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick one this time.
> 
> Comments, suggestions, and requests for Violet's and Verity's future partners are welcome!


End file.
